


A Mistake

by 107thInfantry



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean Friendship, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson-centric, Awesome Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Cheating, F/M, Fatal Flaws, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hubris, Hurt, Hurt Percy, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, Protective Annabeth Chase, Protective Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, annabeth chase & Rachel Dare Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry
Summary: When Percy Jackson is seen making out with Drew Tanaka by the lake, Annabeth Chase is crushed. No one believes her. Percy wouldn’t do something like that! Only she knows what she saw and she won’t listen. Hubris is a hell of a fatal flaw... then again, loyalty is too.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Malcolm Pace, Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase & Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Percy Jackson/Drew Tanaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bookaddictedwhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaddictedwhore/gifts).



> This work is a gift to Bookaddictedwhore. I’m not used to writing angst, but here we go. I hope you like it!

Annabeth was having a horrible day. She had barely caught a kid that wasn’t supposed to be on the lava wall anyway, and he’d had the guts to tell her he would have saved himself. She couldn’t help imagining what would have happened to him on a quest. Now, she was heading to the showers to scrub all sorts of dirt and soot off of herself.

As Annabeth passed by the lake where Percy was swimming, she smiled. He always seemed to cheer her up. She watched as he rocketed himself from one end to the other. Then, he made his way over to the dock where they always sat. Drew Tanaka, a daughter of Aphrodite, stood there draped in a sea blue scarf and her usual jeans and camp shirt.

Suddenly, Percy burst out of the water, and leaned over to Drew. Oh my god. They were making out. The water was surrounding them like it always did with Annabeth. He was holding her the exact same way Annabeth loved to be held, one arm around her lower back and the other in her hair. 

Annabeth ran, tears streaming down her face, to her cabin. After all they had been through? They were seventeen, but somehow, she had always thought they would get married. No, not somehow, she knew how: he had always loved her and protected her. He had shown her that they would get married. Annabeth curled into a ball on her bed and tried not to think about it.

Malcolm found her in the fetal position, still covered in dirt and ash, three hours later. He rushed up the ladder to her bed and lay a hand on her back. It was oddly usual to find her like this, but the next part was not.

“Do you want me to go get Percy?” Malcolm asked kindly.

“No,” the answer unmistakable 

“Are you sure? He was was down by the lake. It won’t be a problem,” this was seriously concerning.

“Malcolm, if you get him, I’ll kill you,” the death threat was not said as a joke.

What the hell? This was the extent of Malcolm’s expertise. He sees his sister crying and goes to get Percy, end of story. He hasn’t had any practice past that.

“Do you want me to get Rachel?”

“Yes,” Good. They were back on track. Malcolm was good with younger campers, but Annabeth scared him. He ran over to the big house and brought back Rachel. She was much better at this than he was.

“Hey, girly, do you want me to get Percy?” That was a mistake. Malcolm left.

“He cheated on me,” Annabeth wailed as he left. 

“Are you sure?” Rachel responded, very confused.

“I knew you wouldn’t believe me,” Annabeth collapsed into her pillows.

“No, no, I didn’t say that. I just think it would take something big for Percy to do that. Like apocalypse big.” 

“How about Drew’s big boobs? Something that big?”  
Annabeth was pissed.

Rachel laughed. She actually laughed. “Girl, I’m going to go get him.” 

“I swear to the gods, I’ll kill you,” How was she on his side? Annabeth was never going to talk to her again. She was going to kick her out of camp. But, Annabeth just sat there as Rachel walked out. 

Five minutes later, a very out of breath Percy ran into the cabin. “Gods Annabeth, are you okay?”

She didn’t respond. Percy climbed into her bed. She threw a disgusted look at him. “Percy, how could you?”

“Damn. I thought Rachel was joking. You actually think I cheated on you with Drew? Have you snuck some vodka in here?”

That was the final straw. Her step mother’s face flashed into her vision. Liar. Liar. Liar. She was not a liar. “If you’re not going to explain yourself, you can leave.”

“Annabeth, I thought we were over your jealous stage. Like five years over it. Rachel walked me over here.” He was actually making fun of her situation.

“Get out of here,” she covered her face with a blanket.

Percy was getting pissed. “What’s my fatal flaw, Annabeth? Loyalty. I’d follow you anywhere. I have. But somehow your hubris always gets in the way. You saw something, I believe that, but was it me? No. If don’t believe me, maybe I will leave.”

Annabeth didn’t come to dinner that night. The Athena cabin sat around the fire rather than at their table. Percy wasn’t sure if it was to avoid him or to avoid getting smited if Athena came to kill him. He didn’t care. Half of his meal went to Athena. He wasn’t hungry.

As dinner was ending, three Pegasi landed in the pavilion. One held Rachel, another held Reyna, and a third held a silver and gold dog. Argentum and Aurum looked odd on the Pegasus, but they stood perfectly still until Reyna called them after her into the Athena cabin. A minute later, Reyna had a sword leveled at Percy’s throat.

“Answer carefully, you buffoon, did you cheat on Annabeth?” Reyna looked down at Percy on the ground like she wanted him to say yes so that she could slit his throat. 

“No.” Neither dog growled.

“You’re so damn lucky, Jackson” Relief flooded both their faces.

Reyna stepped up onto Percy’s table. Poseidon would not have been amused if he had been there. “Drew, get your ass over here now, and I might not set my dogs on you.” 

Drew sulked over, leaving her scarf at the Aphrodite table. Piper took it to Reyna. It looked new and there hadn’t been any clothes runs in weeks.

Reyna felt at the scarf as she talked, “what did you do?” 

Drew responded with charmspeak heavy in her voice, “Nothing,” the dogs were on her at once. One grasped at her throat and the other held her legs down. They stared at their master.

“One more time, what did you do?” Drew started crying. The dogs did not move.

“The scarf is a gift from my mother, it changes you into someone’s deepest love if you enchant it” the words were interspersed with hiccups and tears.

“Rachel, go tell Annabeth. Piper, she’s yours to deal with,” Reyna returned to her Pegasus with her dogs.

Piper threw a finger at the sky and the scarf in the ceremonial fire. She turned to Drew, her face angrier than Percy had ever seen it. The voice that she used was not her own. It was as if she had taken it from Aphrodite herself. “You will never charmspeak again. That is your punishment,” 

When Drew opened her mouth, nothing came out. She ran into the woods just as Annabeth came out of the Athena cabin. 

That night at the campfire, Percy held Annabeth a bit closer than usual. He had been so afraid of losing her to the gods, he had forgotten that he could lose her like any other teenager could. But as she smiled up at him, he knew they could make it. Their friends wouldn’t let them down even if they let each other down sometimes. Reyna loved them. The seven loved them. The whole camp loved them, and most importantly, they loved each other.


End file.
